El gato que se enamoró
by AnyThab
Summary: Ichimatsu estaba malherido, pero una persona gentil, sin buscar nada a cambio, lo ayudó... -KaraIchi-AU-OneShot-


_Los personajes y la trama en sí no son de mi autoria, yo solo realice una adaptación versión Oso-san..._ Un día, un solitario gato callejero vagaba por callejones sucios, evitando una ineludible lluvia.

El felino era de naturaleza violenta, así que momento antes había salido malparado de una pelea entre sus iguales.

El gato de pelaje oscuro y ojos cansado tenía una mordida en su pata izquierda, y arañazos en su cara y torso.

El animal no consiguió un refugio, y termino empapado por el aguacero. Ya sin ganas de seguir caminando, con hambre, frio y dolor, se acostó en una vereda, que si no fuera por el clima estaría transitada.

El pobre se quedó ahí, muriéndose. Sus instintos le decían que debía irse, que tenía que sobrevivir, pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba.

Mientras un chico de buzo azul y uniforme escolar regresaba a su casa. Observo al maltrecho animal. Y, sin pensarlo mucho, se lo llevó consigo.

-Mamá ya llegue.- el chico anunció su llegada y se apuró a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Hola Karamatsu.- Saludo su madre, desde algun lugar de la casa.

Él a diferencia de sus hermanos, no pertenecía a un club en el instituto. Abandonaba todo lo que iniciaba al poco tiempo, ya que era molestado por sus compañeros, prefirió pasar sus días cómodo en casa, sin ser fastidiado. Aunque en cualquier momento le picaría la curiosidad de iniciar alguna nueva actividad, solo para abandonarla al mes.

Ahora tenía una nueva tarea, ayudar al gato.

Él felino había sido llevado por el chico sin chistar. La falta de oposición de parte del animal era un signo de su mal estado.

El resto de la tarde de Karamatsu se basó completamente en los cuidados del animal.

-Te llamare Ichimatsu, así serás un Matsu como yo. ¿Qué te parece?- El gato no se opuso. Seguía débil.

A la noche Karamatsu escondió al gato en un cajón medio vacío, uno que no estuviera completamente cerrado, para evitar que el animalito se asfixie. El recien nombrado " _Ichimatsu"_ estaba limpio, alimentado, con la herida de la pata cubierta, pero cansado.

Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres se enteraron del felino. Karamatsu era consciente de que su madre no quería animales, nunca les permitió tener ninguna mascota. Y tenía miedo de que sus hermanos lo acusaran, o peor, quisieran "jugar" con el felino. Ya que ellos eran brutos, lo lastimarían más de lo que ya estaba.

Al día siguiente su familia salió, cada uno a hacer actividades diferentes. Como era fin de semana el bondadoso chico no tenía que ir a ningún lado, se podía seguir dedicando al animal.

Salió justo después que sus hermanos a comprar comida de gato a un almacén cercano. El día anterior le había dado un poco de atún, ya que no contaba con ninguna otra cosa.

Al regresar, abrió por primera vez en el día el cajón donde escondía al gato. Él felino saltó a atacar a Karamatsu apenas este abrió el compartimiento. Luego de una efusiva pelea, por parte del gato, se terminó cansando y dándose por vencido.

Karamatsu estaba feliz por la reacción del gato, al verlo se notaba que su estado habia mejorado. Aunque el bondadoso se gano unos cuantos rasguños.

Ichimatsu se sentía arrepentido por reaccionar así. era su forma de ser, pero el humano habia sido muy gentil y lo habia cuidado, ahora el gato temia ser echado de la casa.

El animal estaba encorvado con miedo, Karamatsu lo noto y trato de acariciarlo y darle seguridad. Ichimatsu dudo un poco, pero acepto la mano.

Así el felino consiguió un hogar, al menos por un tiempo. Karamatsu le permitía salir cuando quisiese y le daba de comer. Aunque lo escondía de su familia, Ichimatsu era muy feliz. Poco a poco la Hosquedad del gato desapareció, al menos con Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu tenia una rutina. A la noche dormía en el cajon de la primera noche. Cuando todos se iban de la habitacion Karamatsu abría el escondite para dejarlo salir, le daba de comer, y dejaba la ventana para que saliera.

Luego el humano iba a la escuela, Ichimatsu lo seguía, ya conocía los lugares recurrentes. Y solo lo esperaba, le habia tomado mucho afecto al chico.

Y regresaba a la casa junto a él, aunque Karamatsu no notaba su presencia hasta que el gato rasgaba la ventana.

Un día _su_ humano se desvío de camino. Ichimatsu con interés lo siguió, como era habitual. El chico entro en un negocio y salió con una bolsita.

Luego en la casa Karamatsu llamó al gato y le dijo que era un regalo para él. Saco un collarcito violeta, en otro momento el felino no hubiera permitido que le pongan algo, pero le tenía mucha confianza al humano.

-Listo te queda _perfect_.- le dijo Karamatsu a _su_ gato.

Ichimatsu se estaba volviendo un gato doméstico, no necesitaba nada. Nunca habia comido tanto, nunca un humano lo habia tocado, nunca habia sido feliz. Pero las cosas buenas no duran mucho tiempo, un día la madre descubrió al felino, y reto a Karamatsu y echo de la casa al animal.

El felino se sentía rechazado. No habia vuelto a la casa por miedo, aunque seguía a Karamatsu todos los días igual que antes. El chico no se daba cuenta de la presencia del minino, aunque Ichimatsu quería que él humano volviera a acariciarlo, queria volver a pasar tiempo junto a él, este no lo notaba. El gato oscuro siempre lo acompañaba.

El animal se sentía inútil, se habia enamorado de un humano, y él no lo veía. Le molestaba que no reaccionara a sus maullidos ni sus ronroneos. - _No me quiere_?- se preguntaba el rechazado animal.

Una mañana, en la que Karamatsu estaba en la escuela, el gato visitó un templo. Ya de tantos años observando humanos habia entendido que en ese lugar se pedían deseos a dios.

Se dirigió al lugar donde vio a decenas de personas arrodillarse y pedir cosas todos los días.

-Quiero que me vea, quiero tenerlo cerca.-Maullaba Ichimatsu- Dios te lo ruego, prestame tu magia.

Frente al gato se presentó una persona, un chico vestido con una toga, un hombro descubierto y una corona de hojas.

-Hecho.

-¿Qué?- Maullaba en gato de pelaje oscuro.

-Te convertiré en humano, así podras estar con la persona que quieres.

-¿En serio?- Ichimatsu respondía emocionado.

-Si, pero hay una condición.- las orejas del felino bajaron con temor- si él te llega a tocar el hechizo terminará y volveras a ser un gato.

El felino de ojos cansados acepto, y en unos segundos se convirtió en una persona. Ya no tenía cola ni orejas, ahora usaba ropa. El collar que le dió Karamatsu adornaba su muñeca, ya que no le entraba en su cuello.

Él dios desapareció, y, el ahora humano, Ichimatsu salió corriendo emocionado.

Mientras Karamatsu se sentaba al lado de la ventana que daba al patio, vio como un chico de sudadera violeta, cabello oscuro y despeinado lo llamaba. Karamatsu lo miró interrogante.

-¡Buenos días! -es lo único que le dijo el chico de ojos cansados.

Karamatsu solo alcanzo a saludarlo con la mano, luego fue regañado por su profesor y tuvo que seguir prestandome atención a la clase.

Al salir el chico que antes lo habia saludado lo esperaba en la puerta de la escuela.

-Hola- lo saludo Karamatsu.- ¿Te conosco?

-Si, pero me olvidaste.

-Ah en serio, lo siento mucho.

Ichimatsu solo nego con su cabeza, no le molestaba que él chico no lo recordara.

-Emm.- Karamatsu se sentía apenado.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Karamatsu.

-Si, lo se.- Dijo con un poco de timidez. - Soy Ichimatsu.

-Ah? sabes yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba así, pense que yo habia inventado el nombre.

-Me gusta ese nombre.- Ichimatsu era un revoltijo de emociones. No sabia como sentirse.

-¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?.

-¿Ah? si si- asintió energeticamente.

-Eres raro.

-¿Qué por qué?- Ichimatsu reaccionó irritado. Tanto le costó llamar la atencióndel humano del que se habia enamorado, para que este lo insulte.

Karamatsu se rió del rapido cambio de animo de su nuevo amigo.

-Apareciste de la nada y me gritaste mientras estaba en clase, luego esperaste no se cuantas horas a que saliera para no saber que decirme.

 _Me_ descubrió- penso el antes felino.

-Me caes bien.- Dijo después.- Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, todos piensan que soy muy creido, ni mis hermanos me toman en cuenta. Siempre estoy solo.

-Ahora yo puedo estar contigo.- Ichimatsu se sonrojo, ahora que era un humano no sabia como controlar sus pensamientos.

-Gracias.- Karamatsu le Sonrió.

El corazon del de sudadera violeta iba a explotar. Muchos sentimientos para un solo día.

Acompaño al humano hasta su casa y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

Ichimatsu ahora necesitaba un lugar para dormir que no sea un basurero. Asi que se refugió en el templo donde habia estado antes.

-Gracias, dios.

Al otro día Ichimatsu se quedo dormido y no llego a verlo salir de su casa. Así que volvió a la escuela.

-¡Buenos días!- le gritó al chico apoyado en la ventana.

Karamatsu al verlo de nuevo abajo de la ventana gritandole se sonrojo, y lo saludo con la mano. Tratando de que no lo volvieran a retar.

Ichimatsu se quedo esperando en la puerta a que saliera Karamatsu, asi podía acompañarlo toda la tarde.

De esa manera fue el día siguiente, y el siguiente. Siempre salían y comian algo, eso era lo único que comia Ichimatsu en el día, ya que no tenia dinero ni casa. Karamatsu no tenía problema en pagarle algo de comer al chico.

Aveces cuando los alumnos salían de la escuela y veian a Ichimatsu ahí parado todos los día. hacian comentarios como _"Karamatsu vino tu mascota a buscarte", "Karamatsu no hagas esperar a tu novio", "Él chico raro de nuevo"._ Siempre el de sudadera azul se disculpaba con su amigo.

Al de ojos cansados no le importaba lo que los demas humanos dijeran, él era feliz.

-Ichi.- Karamatsu habia acortado el nombre del chico, como apodo.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde vives?

-Ven te muestro.

Ichimatsu llevo a su amigo al templo en el que habia dormido todos los días desde que se convirtió en humano.

-¿No tienes casa?.

-Esta es mi casa, antes tenía otra pero me echaron, así que duermo aquí.

-¿Y qué comes?

-Lo que tú me das.

-¿Vas a la escuela?

-Solo a verte.- Ichimatsu respondía con toda su sinceridad, él sentía que no tenia que esconderle nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero.

Karamatsu se quedo sin palabras. Él chico que habia conocido hace unos días parecía un recien nacido.

-¿Tú no tienes nada?

-Con verte tengo suficiente.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Y como vivías antes de conocerme?- Karamatsu sentía una profunda tristeza por él. Con los pocos días de conocerlo nunca habia hecho muchas preguntas, solo disfrutaba el tiempo. Le habia tomado mucho cariño.

El de sudadera azul se había enamorado del de violeta. Parecia como si disfrutará mucho su compañía, nunca nadie le habia tenido tando aprecio. Aunque era un poco arisco y de humor cambiante, era buena persona.

-Me estaba muriendo, yo antes era.. diferente.- Ichimatsu estiró su mano hacia el cielo. _-Ya no tengo patas, ya no tengo pelo-_ Pensaba.- gracias por cuidarme Karamatsu.- agradeció mientmientras mieaba su _pata_.

Él nombrado quiso agarrar la mano del de violeta. Él antiguo gato anciaba ese contacto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero un segundo antes recordó las palabras de dios _"si él te llega a tocar el hechizo terminará y volveras a ser un gato."_ Ichimatsu rapidamente apartó la mano.

Karamatsu se sintió rechazado.

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta- creo que es mejor si me voy a casa, mañana hablemos, si?

Y salió caminando distraído y apenado. Ichimatsu lo observó irse, y como siempre lo siguió.

Hasta ese momento con solo verlo habia sido suficiente, pero queria tocarlo. Se sentia ingrato, dios le habia dado una oportunidad de estar con la persona que quería, y él anciaba aun más.

- _Soy una basura_ \- pensó.

Karamatsu cruzó una calle sin fijarse, el semáforo estaba en verde.

Ichimatsu vio un auto llendo a toda velocidad, no parecía que fuera a frenar. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a empujar a Karamatsu del camino.

Los dos estaban agitados tirados en el suelo.

-Ichi, gracias, no me habia fijado.-se rió apenado.- me salvaste la vida.

Ichimatsu se sentía aliviado, Karamatsu estaba bien, no lo habian lastimado. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Karamatsu estupefacto mirando su cabeza.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- se toco la cabeza y sintió unas suaves orejas gatunas.- Oh.- dijo desanimado.

Sus orejas y su cola salieron sin avisar. Ichimatsu salió huyendo, dejando a Karamatsu sorprendido.

Se metió en él templo. - _La magia va a desaparecer y todavía no te dije nada, parece que me despedire yo solo.-_ pensaba Ichimatsu triste.

Pero escucho a alguien detras suyo. Se giró para encarar a Karamatsu, que lo había perseguido.

-Ichi... qué te..?- Ichimatsu lo interrumpió

-Te quiero, te quiero, en serio te quiero muchisimo.- Karamatsu le tomó la mano que estaba adornada por el collar que él mismo le compró, hace ya tanto tiempo.- Incluso si tu has olvidado aquellos días, no me importa.- Dijo sonriendo, algo que no era normal de él.- Me alegré mucho de conocerte.

Ichimatsu estaba volviendose invisible. Karamatsu no sabia que decirle. La mano que sostenía era trasparente.

Y de un segundo al otro, el chico desapareció.

Lo unico que quedo fue el collar en la mano del de sudadera azul.

Tiempo despues Karamatsu se encontraba observando por la ventana junto a su pupitre. Siempre esperaba los _"Buenos días"_ del chico que desapareció frente a él.

Mientras un gato de pelaje oscuro y ojos cansados lo observaba...

 _Fin_

 _Hola!_

 _Quiero decir que este fanfic es una adaptacion KaraIchi (mi ship favorito de Ososan) de una canción de vocaloid, se llama "Koi suru neko wa kujinai", en español "La intrépida gata que se enamoró". Me base casi completamente en ella, si no la conocen la recomiendo._

 _Me acuerdo que hace unos años cuando la escuche por primera vez y vi el video lloré, era/soy muy fan de vocaloid._

 _Tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic, y no sabia de que, asi que pensé en alguna canción con historia, y bueno._

 _Aclaro que no tengo idea de si a alguien ya se le habia ocurrido hacer esto versión Matsu. Para escribirlo solo me fije en la canción, no copié a nadie._

 _Hasta habia pensado en darle un final diferente. Pero el sentimiento no es el mismo._

 _El dios era KamiChoro_

 _No me gusta hacer historias incompletas. Me refiero a publicar capitulo por capítulo hasta darle un desenlace. Pefieron hacer un capitulo solo que tenga toda la historia, pero puede quedar un poco desprolijo, me disculpo por ello._

 _Ojalá haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
